


A kitten in Hell

by Kuroshi44



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat Lover Sebastian Michaelis, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Gen, Kitten Ciel Phantomhive, No Romance, No Smut, and staying their, both are in hell, but is part of series, but makes sense by itself, can stand alone, is their point of view of that series, it is their home, old work reposed as it's own chapter, or meant to be, they like it, was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian after the Contract is completeThis is Set in Mistakes universe so no twin theory. It is Ciel and Sebastian's point of view of the first story but it makes sense by itself.





	A kitten in Hell

They had pets in hell but they weren’t quite the same, and cats did not survive well in its harsh environment. This was a widely known fact and the reason for everyone’s surprise when the cat loving Demon King of Pride actually manages to keep a kitten in his home.

Demons passing by would stop and stare at the little black hairball as it rolled around on the compressed earth floor. It’s blue eyes would look up and stare at them with such ferocity that they all made a conscious effort to keep any skin they may have out of reach of sharp claws. Their wonder would increases when the little terror turned to a purring little _angel_ (how they hated the word) in the skilled hands of their King. That demon was known for doing the impossible, but they suspected this must have been his greatest achievement yet.

Eventually someone asked how he had managed to keep such a fragile creature alive, his answer had shocked them.

He simply didn’t.

The little creature was a _soul_ , a human one at that had been twisted so as to become the animal the once living being resembled in behaviour.

The thing that had once been Sebastian Michaelis smiled at the adorable little creature curled up in his claws. Ciel had always reminded him of a tiny kitten, now he was one and Sebastian had everything he could ever possibly want in hell with him.

Who cared that he had to leave occasionally to get rid of lesser demons away from that brat Elizabeth? It was worth it, he finally had a cat he didn’t have to say goodbye to, his un-life was now complete.


End file.
